


Blowing off steam

by Evergreenn



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergreenn/pseuds/Evergreenn
Summary: Hillary finds herself exhausted between her job, the portfolio her husband trusted her with, and her two children.Bill takes it upon himself to make her feel better.





	

_They're fighting again_

 

Upon hearing her 2 year-old son unmistakable scream, she jumped from her sofa, threw her book without looking behind and ran to the close playroom.

"Bill, get away from your sister!" she screamed, horrified at the sight of the toddler gripping his sister's blonde curls in his tiny hands.

The kid, having his cover blown, ran away from the room crying.

The tired mother knelt in front of her daughter and took her in a warm embrace.

The poor child , still crying, found relief in her mother's hug.

"It won't happen again, honey. I promise."

"You always say that. We were just playing, I can't defend myself, he's too young." Chelsea said between sobs.

She took her in her arms and went looking for her youngest, Bill Jr, who can be the sweetest little boy in the world and suddenly turn into a monster if jealous or losing a game.

She found him in his room, playing with his elephant toy, not a care in the world. Hillary adored him and adored his face. He looked identical to his father, except that he had light curly hair just like his sister.

She couldn't help but melt each time she looked at him.

With Chelsea in her arms, Hillary knelt to her son, stroked his cheek and said " Now, Billy. Are you going to apologize to your sister?"

The little boy looked up at his mother with his bright blue eyes, stared at her then looked at Chelsea, rose up to his feet and walked towards her and kissed her nose.

Hillary found his gesture so endearing that her eyes started watering up, she started wondering where he learnt that from, until she heard her husband's voice behind her.

"What are we having here?" He said, with a smile.

He had just emerged from his bedroom after sleeping in all morning, jet-lagged from his recent trip to Europe.

_Oh, he must have picked up that from his father. He almost always kisses me on the nose if I'm upset_

Bill sat on the floor with his family, and took his son in his lap, and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Then reached out to kiss Chelsea.

"Mommy doesn't get a kiss?" Hillary asked, her eyes lighting up at his sight.

"Mommy gets anything she wants." Bill said before giving her a not so quick peck on the lips.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you more."

"And I love you, and you!" he said pointing at his kids.

The young family spent the next couple of hours playing and reading and singing.

Such sweet family time was too precious for the Clinton couple to enjoy on a regular basis, since their full-time career.

They often only enjoy the kids' grumpy behavior at the end of the day, or too-exhausting to keep up with every morning before bed.

For that reason, weekends were sacred for them.

But Hillary often found herself exhausted at the end of a full week of trial, office work and meetings, and having to take care of the kids full time on weekends drained her. She got thinner, and her face was paler than usual. 

He missed her curvier figure and rosy full cheeks, but he was more concerned about her health and well-being. He loved that woman more than sharks loved blood, and it killed him to see her withering away in front of his eyes.

Bill noticed it a long time ago but hasn't dared yet to bring it up to her. Today however, he decided to take matters into his hands, and rescue his wife from a mental and physical breakdown.

* * *

She just finished putting the kids to bed when she walked in into the master bedroom to find her husband ready for bed, watching TV on the nearby sofa.

She put the baby monitor on the night stand and joined Bill on the sofa. As soon as she sat, he opened his arms signaling to her to come closer, and snuggling closer to him and she felt both his arms wrapping her body, enveloping her in love and attention she's been craving since his trip.

She looked up at him smiling and he kissed her forehead, and then her nose and then her lips.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"Exhausted, but _happy_." He then decided to bring it up to her.

"I know you're exhausted, maybe you should take a break?" He asked, praying that she won't snap at him.

"I can't take a break from work, sweetheart." She replied softly sensing the worry in his tone.

"Not from work, from the kids." She looked up at him and laughed.

"Are you suggesting we sell our babies?" He laughed himself.

"No, honey." He started stroking her face.

"What do you say, next weekend, you and I, romantic getaway?"

Her face grimace told him it was going to be hard to convince her, but he's going to insist.

"We leave the kids with Mother, just for two nights. I saw an ad for this place, lake view, spa. It's beautiful. What do you say sweetheart?"

"I don't like being away from the babies, Billy, you know that."

"You don't want to spend some special time with me? I promise I'll make it worthwhile, baby girl." He said stroking her arm and smiling sweetly at her.

She couldn't hide the fact that she was considering it now, she has a very expressive face, and Bill knows her too well and some one-on-one time with her husband seemed heavenly.

No toddler crashing into a room screaming, when she was trying to have a quiet moment with her Bill? She forgot what that was like.

After a few seconds, she replied affirmatively.

 

 

Bill crushed his lips to hers in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Old reader, new writer.  
> I suck at this.  
> I just had this idea in my head and wanted to test my writing skills.  
> Enjoy it if you can :)  
> This chapter is just some fluff, next one will be smut, I promise. *wink wink*
> 
> Not a native speaker too, so a perfect language isn't guaranteed. 
> 
> Comments of any kind are appreciated, except if you're troll, kindly close this tab please.


End file.
